


Should’ve Thrown That Thing Away Sooner

by KingImpidimp



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: AU, And I Mean Slow Burn, Found Family, Ill add more tags as we go, M/M, Non-binary character, Post canon, Slow Burn, benrey uses they/them here, protective parent, this is very stupid so don’t take it seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingImpidimp/pseuds/KingImpidimp
Summary: 5 years after the Birthday Party, Joshua, now 13, is asked by Gordon to get some tools from the garage. However, unfortunately for Gordon, Joshua is about to meet someone Gordon though he killed long ago.
Relationships: Gordon/Benrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is honestly such a dumb au because me and my girlfriend made it over a discord call at like midnight but I think it’s so much fun so I hope you guys enjoy it too.

“Hey, buddy, mind doing me a favor and grab a hammer from the garage?”  
Gordon looked away from the project that he and The Science Team were working on to look for his son. Even years after the Resonance Cascade, Black Mesa was still picking up the pieces, so most scientists did small projects from home. Joshua gave a quick nod before heading to the garage, grabbing a flashlight on his way, scanning for any signs of a hammer. The flashlight landed on a toolbox on top of the old fridge that Gordon had yet to take to a landfill, so it sat there, collecting dust. Joshua held the flashlight in his mouth as he tried to grab the toolbox, but it slipped from his hands, smacking to the ground and opened the fridge door as it fell.

Once the fridge door opened, the garage was filled with a bright green glow, small particles filled the air. Joshua looked stunned as he stared into the portal that had made its home inside the busted old fridge, muffled sounds came from the other side, a slight voice of confusion on the other side. Joshua hesitated before putting his hand through it, immediately withdrawing it after feeling the thick, cold air. He listened closely as the muffled voice started speaking again, but he couldn’t quite figure out what was being said.

Joshua sighed a bit before closing his eyes and sticking his head into the portal, not fully knowing what to expect. He slowly opened his eyes before yelping as he met the eyes of some kind of giant dressed as a security guard. The guard cocked their head in confusion, scratching their helmet.  
“Yo, you Feetman’s kid?” The guard’s monotone voice was all it took for Joshua to pull his head out of the portal, slam the fridge door, scrounge around for the hammer and go back inside.


	2. Unwelcomed Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joshua comes back inside the house shaken up, Gordon and Coomer decide to see what’s going on, but not before being greeted by an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, I didn’t expect this to get such positive reception! Thanks for the kudos and everything! Hopefully you guys can enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

As soon as Joshua got back to the group, everyone could tell something was off. Gordon, being the dad he was, was the first to say something.  
“Joshie, buddy, what happened?” He went over to Joshua, putting his hands on his shoulders.  
“Something’s wrong with the fridge out there,” Joshua tugged on his shirt, looking at everyone, “I saw this person, I think they know you.”  
As soon as Joshua said this, Gordon went pale, eyes widening.  
“Goddamn it...” He looked at The Science Team, scowling “I think we have a problem on our hands.”  
“I believe so Gordon,” Coomer said, a grin on his face “I think we should check it out, we need a break anyways.”  
“Yeah... yeah.” Gordon nodded “Anyone else wanna come with us?” He looked at Tommy and Bubby, but they objected, far to busy in their own work.

Gordon, Coomer and Joshua went to the garage, making sure the light was on this time around. The fridge, despite being closed, had a sliver of a green glow coming out from the edges. Gordon bit his lip, hoping to god I wasn’t what he thought it was as he gripped the door handle and flung it open. Not only was it what he thought it was, but it was worse, because as soon as he opened the door, this shitty little guard came tumbling out, landed on top of Gordon with a thud.

Gordon frantically got to his feet, panting as he looked down to the guard, who was clearly dazed by the sudden change of scenery.  
“Ah, hello Benrey, I thought we rocked you so hard you dissolved!” Coomer said in his usual cheerful voice, but there was the slightest twinge of distaste in his voice.  
“I, uhh, I got better.” Benrey got to their feet, stumbling a bit. They were on their feet for long before Gordon grab them by their shirt collar, lifting them up.  
“How, in the FUCK, did you get here?” Gordon gritted his teeth, clearly furious.  
“Bro, I have literally no clue, your cringe son was the one who found me.” Benrey pointed at Joshua, who was just trying to figure out what was happening.  
“You’re fucking lying, you knew you were gonna end up here you son of a bit-“ Gordon was cut off by a low note and small blue orbs hitting his face. He dropped Benrey and rubbed the blue residue off his face, taking a deep breath. “I almost forgot you could do that.”  
“Calm down bro, then we can talk.”  
“Fine. I’m calm. Let’s talk.”


	3. Coming To Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey and Gordon scuffle over Benrey ending up in the house, but Joshua tries to defuse the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short after the wait, I’ve just been writers blocked for a while and basically had to force myself to to more then just a paragraph of dialogue. I hope you still enjoy this though.

Gordon crossed his arms, scowling at Benrey as they fidgeted with their hands.  
“Honestly Feetman,” Benrey said, the silence of the group being uncomfortable. “I’ve been stuck there for years, and it’s boring as all hell on Xen, you can only do so much there. Then, uh, that portal opened up and I didn’t know where it went and I didn’t want to mess with it. Then you’re cringe son sticks his head through, and only knew it was him because he still looks like shit, and I was all like ‘yooo it’s footman’s kid’, then he left and that was the first person I’ve seen in forever so of course I try to follow him but something was in the way so I was sticking my arm through and shit, and now I’m here.” They shrugged as they finished speaking.  
Gordon pushed his glasses up, sucking air though his teeth. “Why don’t you leave then?”  
“No man, why would I leave?”  
“Because I hate you!”  
“And I haven’t spoken to anything but skeletons and Peeper Puppies for five years dude.” Benrey pouted a bit as they spoke. “At least let me see your house while I’m here.”  
“Absolutely not! I hate that you know what my garage looks like!” Gordon pushed them towards the portal, just wanting this to be over.

Benrey gripped his shirt sleeves, their eyes pleading. “Don’t make me go back, I hate it so much there. There’s nothing there.”  
“Dad, they don’t seem that bad.” Joshua finally though it was time to step in. “Give them a chance.”  
Gordon knew he was going to regret this but he agreed with Joshua and told Benrey to let go of him.


End file.
